Too lost in you
by Jersey07
Summary: Après une affaire qui tourne mal, Morgan essaye de rassurer Reid comme il le peut. SLASH - Rated M pour être à l'abri et encore! .
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom :** Criminal Minds.

**Pairing :** Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan.

**Genre:** Slash – Lemon – Hurt/Comfort.

**Disclaimer:** Je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette fic – Je ne possède pas (et c'est regrettable) les personnages de Criminal Minds qui appartiennent à CBS (Grrrr!).

**Notes :** Ceci est ma première fanfic sur CM alors... soyez gentils . Les commentaires constructifs (ainsi que les critiques) sont les bienvenus !

**Too lost in you. **

« Ne perdons rien du passé. Ce n'est qu'avec le passé qu'on fait l'avenir. »

[Anatole France]

L'agent Spencer Reid scrutait son verre de whisky d'un air suspicieux.

Il n'aimait pas boire, il n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt qu'accordaient les gens à l'alcool. Boire pour oublier était une profonde débilité à laquelle l'espèce humaine semblait accorder du crédit.

-'Avale-le, ça te fera du bien' avait dit Morgan en lui remplissant son verre. Ce même verre qu'il fixait depuis 20 minutes, l'esprit torturé par toutes les questions qui s'étaient emparés de son esprit depuis le début de cette affaire.

La mort d'un enfant était toujours délicate, mais Reid avait commencé à s'y « habituer » en quelque sorte, si tel était le mot qui pouvait être employé dans pareil cas. Mais cette affaire avait fait ressurgir en lui des souvenirs bien plus profonds et bien plus douloureux. Le type de souvenirs que toute personne souhaitait enterrer à jamais, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé.

Il restait assis, silencieux, sous le regard bienveillant de son collègue et ami Derek Morgan, qui n'avait pas bougé du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé depuis une heure.

Ils avaient discuté un petit moment de l'enquête, jusqu'au soupir long et profond de Reid.

Morgan, inquiet, s'était levé et agenouillé à ses côtés, relevant sa tête pour scruter son regard.

Les yeux de Spencer étaient désespérément remplis de larmes, son regard absent, vagabondant entre les remords et l'espoir d'un renouveau.

Son collègue commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour lui... Il n'avait jamais vu le jeune agent dans un état pareil et se doutait bien que la vue de son père n'avait fait que raviver de douloureux souvenirs. Mais ils savait que Reid trouverait la force de s'en sortir, d'oublier ces instants difficiles et de redevenir le profiler que tout le monde respectait.

Morgan finit par se lever, posa son verre et prit sa veste. S'avançant vers la porte, il dit doucement à Reid :

-'Si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver.'

Voyant que son collègue ne répondait pas, il continua :

-'Spencer... je serai toujours là pour toi. Toujours...' dit-il avec un sourire avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il avait eu le mérite d'obtenir un regard de son jeune collègue et quand il fut sorti, celui-ci laissa s'échapper une larme qui roula sur sa joue avant de mourir sur la paume de sa main.

Son esprit était de retour sur son verre qu'il vida d'une traite, l'alcool lui brûlant les amygdales.

_* Si j'avais vu plus tôt, si j'avais su que ça avait un rapport avec moi... Si j'avais été voir cette psy avant, les gamins seraient peut-être encore en vie * _

C'est ce qu'il se répétait depuis qu'ils avaient bouclé le dossier. Ils étaient rentrés depuis 3 jours, Reid ayant obtenu une semaine pour se remettre les idées en place. Et pourtant, rien ne pouvait l'éloigner de ses regrets et de ses doutes. Il n'avait pas dit grand-chose depuis leur retour, s'étant tût depuis l'avion jusqu'à son appartement. Trois jours de silence dans lequel il semblait s'être prostré. Il s'y plaisait. N'étant en conflit intérieur qu'avec lui-même, il s'y sentait cependant en sécurité. En réalité, il se refusait à avouer qu'il était terrifié. Terrifié par son père, par son comportement, par la confusion des sentiments qui s'était emparé de lui et qui se refusaient à le quitter.

Plus que tout en cet instant, il regrettait sa solitude. Et même s'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer sa douleur sous forme de mots, il ne voulait pas rester seul. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui lui donne le sentiment d'être important, de compter, de faire une différence dans ce monde chaotique. Il souhaitait que quelqu'un puisse le prendre dans ses bras, le réconforter sans prononcer une parole. Quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aimer, apaiser son cœur meurtri par une vie de souffrances. Et en fermant les yeux, la seule personne qui s'imposait à lui était Morgan.

Reid soupira lourdement. Il n'avait pas la tête à réfléchir, lui qui d'habitude se posait mille questions à la minute.

Il se leva, prit sa veste et partit. Il avait besoin d'air et surtout... besoin de lui.

Alors qu'il marchait vers le domicile de Morgan, ses remords revinrent le hanter.

_* Si seulement j'avais agi plus tôt. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, je savais où chercher. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était un mouvement. J'ai commencé une partie d'échecs et j'ai perdu. * _

Il entendait les cris imaginaires de l'enfant qui s'était fait tuer, l'enfant qui appelait Reid désespérément à l'aide, l'enfant qui le regardait droit dans les yeux alors qu'il allait mourir.

Et puis ses propres cris. Ceux qu'il avait poussé dans la nuit noire de son enfance et que personne, pas même sa propre mère assommée par son traitement, n'avaient entendus. Quelques larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues alors qu'il marchait toujours, son cœur devenant curieusement plus léger à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il savait qu'il allait bientôt rejoindre la seule personne qui avait toujours été là pour lui, qui l'avait toujours soutenu même s'il s'amusait à le charrier, qui avait toujours cru en lui.

Et même si ses sentiments étaient confus, même si la moralité de son pays excluaient leur relation, malgré tous les obstacles, Reid savait une chose : En cet instant, il ne désirait qu'être avec Morgan.

Alors qu'il allait frapper à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit, révélant un Derek souriant en coin.

-'Je t'attendais' dit-il simplement en laissant son collègue entrer.

-'Comment... comment t'as su que j'allais venir ?' demanda Reid en posant sa veste sur le canapé et s'y installant, invité par son ami.

Etait-il donc si prévisible ? A cette pensée, il se rembrunit immédiatement. Mais cet état ne dura qu'un bref instant, car un sourire radieux apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il entendit ces mots prononcés par Morgan :

-'Je te connais bien Reid'. Dit-il, son habituel sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Spencer adorait ce sourire chaleureux et à la fois plein de mystère.

Son collègue vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et se tourna vers lui, pressentant qu'il devait lui parler.

-'Ca fait mal, tu sais. De savoir que j'aurais pu être ce gamin et que j'ai eu la chance d'y échapper. Et maintenant je me sens coupable...'

Derek l'arrêta net, se relevant quelque peu.

-'Coupable de quoi ? D'avoir fait ton travail ? Tu es un excellent profiler, tu es un génie. Souviens-toi de tous les autres enfants que tu as sauvés !'

Il gagnait un point mais Reid ne pouvait contenir cette colère sourde de n'avoir pas pu sauver CET enfant. Cette affaire le concernait implicitement et il aurait voulu enfin mettre un terme à ce cauchemar en sauvant cet enfant. Parce qu'il lui rappelait cruellement le petit garçon qu'il avait été et qu'il était encore parfois dans ses moments de crainte.

-'C'est lui que j'aurais dû sauver...' commença Reid et il n'eut pas besoin d'aller plus loin car Morgan avait compris d'entrée de jeu que ce gamin était le miroir brisé des souffrances de son jeune ami.

Il détestait le voir ainsi : confus, sur la défensive et introverti. Il aurait aimé qu'il lui parle, qu'il se confie, qu'il s'ouvre à lui car Derek Morgan, aussi excellent profiler était-il, n'était pas devin. Mais peut-être était-il un peu sorcier car la langue de Reid commença à se délier :

-'T'as raison, je devrais juste essayer d'oublier et me concentrer sur ceux que j'ai sauvé'.

Morgan poussa un soupir.

-'Ca prendra du temps, mais tu y arriveras ptit génie...' dit-il sans se départir de son humour, avant d'ajouter très sérieusement 'Qu'est-ce qui pourrait te soulager, là, maintenant ?'

Reid n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Il était si confus... comment pouvait-il savoir ce qu'il voulait ? Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les mots sortirent plus vite de sa bouche que son esprit n'ait le temps de les comprendre :

-'Toi, c'est tout.'

Mais même s'il venait de se rendre compte de l'importance de ces trois petits mots, Derek ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Au contraire, le prenant comme une invitation ou une perche tendue, il s'avança vers Reid et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-'T'es certain ? Y'aura pas de retour en arrière Spencer'. Dit-il alors que son ami remarqua l'utilisation de son prénom, pourtant si rarement prononcé par son collègue.

Certain ? Il ne l'était pas du tout. Mais son cœur et son corps tout entier réclamaient Morgan. Il ne pouvait se l'expliquer et ne le désirait pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sentir les lèvres et les mains de Derek sur son corps.

Ce dernier, voyant le désir émaner des yeux de Reid, fondit sur lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser fut d'abord expérimental, tout en douceur, leurs douces et chaudes lèvres se cherchant. Puis, trouvant un rythme qui leur convenait, ils s'enhardirent et s'embrassèrent avidement. Ils désiraient étancher cette soif de découverte et de désir, panser leurs blessures en s'abandonnant à l'autre et en se perdant l'un dans l'autre pour mieux se retrouver.

Morgan fit basculer le jeune homme sur le canapé, se trouvant à présent sur lui et y reposant de tout son poids, ce que Reid semblait particulièrement apprécier. Il fut surpris de sentir les fins et longs doigts de celui-ci remonter sur son torse, sous son sweat-shirt et le lui retirer avec hâte et envie. Les doigts de Morgan agrippèrent les fins cheveux de son désormais amant, pendant que leurs lèvres continuaient de se goûter avidement et que leurs langues commençaient à prendre part au banquet.

Avec agilité, Derek défit les boutons de la chemise du jeune homme et la lui retira, exposant ainsi un torse pâle et chétif, mais qu'il aimait pourtant déjà. Il y déposa une pluie de petits baisers et Reid soupira face à cette douce caresse. C'était de ça qu'il avait besoin : de tendresse, d'amour et de se sentir désiré.

Il ne resta pas inactif pour autant car ses mains posées sur le dos puissant de son amant descendirent pour atteindre son jean. Il les passa sous le tissu, appréciant les rotondités des fesses de Morgan qui gémit sous la caresse insistante du jeune homme.

Il reprit ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la suite à venir des évènements, pour leur plus grand plaisir partagé.

Le regard de Morgan se planta dans celui de son compagnon et à bout de souffle, il lui demanda, non sans gêne :

-'T'as déjà fait ça avant ?'

Déstabilisé, Reid rougit quelque peu avant de bafouiller :

-'Ouais euh... avec des filles'.

Il ne fallut pas deux secondes à Morgan pour sourire malicieusement et reprendre les lèvres de Reid tendrement, contrastant ainsi avec leur baiser affamé.

-'J'espère bien...' dit-il ensuite, descendant sur le torse de son amant, frôlant un téton de sa langue, laissant le jeune homme gémir et haleter.

Reid n'avait pas besoin de lui retourner la question, se doutant bien que les caresses expertes de Morgan avaient bénéficié d'un long entraînement.

Léchant son nombril puis sa hanche gauche, les doigts du profiler s'évertuèrent à défaire la ceinture puis à ouvrir la fermeture éclair du jean de Reid. Il allait sans dire que tous deux étaient déjà en érection depuis plusieurs minutes et jamais le jeune homme crut voir plus sexy que Derek Morgan, la tête posée sur sa hanche, clairement prêt à employer tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour le faire jouir.

Ils se regardèrent un bref instant et tous deux purent voir dans le regard de l'autre le désir, l'envie et aussi l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Et là était tout l'essentiel. Ils savaient que quoiqu'il se passe dans les minutes suivantes, ce n'était pas qu'une question de sexe.

Morgan se débarrassa du jean de Reid, qu'il balança dans la pièce en même temps que son pantalon de jogging. Sa langue vint se poser sur les hanches du jeune homme, dessinant des volutes sur sa peau, jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit la supplique de son amant, prononcée dans un souffle rauque :

-'Derek...' fut tout ce qu'il put dire, n'y tenant plus, ce qui arracha un sourire à Morgan.

Il reprit cependant son sérieux et plongeant son regard dans le sien, lui demanda une dernière fois :

-'Tu es certain ?'

Bien sur, il était trop tard pour reculer, mais il voulait être absolument sûr que Reid le désirait tout autant que lui. Il eut sa réponse d'un hochement de tête.

Le boxer de Reid rejoignit le reste des vêtements au sol et Morgan fut surpris par ce corps juvénile qu'il trouvait excitant à souhait.

Il enserra l'érection de son partenaire qui poussa un gémissement rauque et se cambra sous la caresse, et commença à le masturber avec passion.

Ses gestes étaient précis, alternant un rythme effréné puis lent, son autre main libre trouvant le chemin vers son boxer.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mêler sa langue à cette douce torture, Reid l'arrêta :

-'Attends...'

Morgan eut un instant de crainte, ayant peur que le jeune homme ne veule tout arrêter en si bon chemin.

-'Et toi ?' demanda Spencer, son regard empli de désir s'étant changé en un regard amoureux.

Derek lui offrit son plus beau sourire, gage de ses sentiments et prononça d'une voix à peine audible :

-'C'est pas de moi qu'il s'agit ici Spencer... laisse-toi aller'.

La tête du jeune profiler retomba sur le coussin derrière lui et ses hanches se projetèrent incontrôlablement vers l'avant lorsque l'experte langue de Morgan vint dessiner des cercles sur son gland, avant de l'aspirer de ses lèvres charnues. Les doigts de Reid enserraient la nuque de son amant, l'attirant plus à lui, si c'était encore possible.

Morgan n'était pas en reste, lui-même continuait ses caresses énergiques sur sa propre érection, excité plus que jamais par la vue de son compagnon se cambrant et gémissant sous la succion.

Le corps de Reid tremblait de manière frénétique, ses hanches se projetant avec force et violence, incontrôlables.

-'Derek...' commença-t-il dans un souffle, puis voyant que son amant continuait toujours sa douce caresse sur son sexe, poursuivit 'Morgan...' dit-il alors avec une sorte d'avertissement dans la voix.

Mais Derek n'avait pas besoin de l'interpréter, il savait que Reid était terriblement proche de l'orgasme et lui-même ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps.

Dans un gémissement étouffé, le jeune homme s'abandonne complètement à Morgan et ne retient pas un cri de surprise lorsque l'orgasme le heurte de plein fouet, ses doigts agrippant fermement les épaules de son amant, qui ne tarde pas à le suivre dans sa quête de plaisir.

Après une dernière secousse, le corps de Reid s'affaisse sur le canapé et ses hanches se calent alors que Derek remonte ses lèvres sur le torse qu'il a parcouru quelques minutes plus tôt. Ses lèvres trouvent celles de Spencer, scellant leur première union d'un baiser intense. Expérience inédite, le jeune homme goûte sa propre semence sur la langue de son partenaire, ce qui l'enivre encore d'avantage. Pourrait-il s'en passer ? Devrait-il renoncer à cette vague intense de plaisir qu'ils avaient ressenti ?

Morgan vit les doutes peser dans le regard de Reid et l'embrassa tendrement, se collant contre lui un peu plus fort avant de déclarer :

-'C'est pas qu'une nuit Reid. Maintenant que je t'ai, je te garde'.

Leurs langues se mêlèrent à nouveau, leurs mains trouvant leurs hanches respectives et Morgan roula sur lui-même, entraînant son amant qui vint se poser sur lui.

Epuisés mais heureux, ils s'endormirent enlacés l'un contre l'autre dans le silence et la plénitude qui avaient envahi la pièce.

Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre et savaient désormais à quoi se raccrocher lorsqu'ils rencontraient une affaire horrible et qu'ils se sentaient désemparés. Ils n'auraient plus à se poser la question « Pourquoi donc se battre ? », ils en avaient la réponse.

« Aimer , c'est mourir en soi pour revivre en autrui ».

[Anonyme].


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes :** Suite et fin de l'histoire. Lorsque Hotchner soupçonne ce qui se trame entre Reid et Morgan et que ce dernier est porté disparu, comment vont-ils gérer la situation ? Toujours la même chose en ce qui concerne les genres/pairing/disclaimer/... Mention toute légère de slash avec Hotch (mais vraiment rien de bien méchant).

« Le couple est une réunion de deux personnes qui font rarement la paire. »

[Adrien Decourcelle]

Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant qu'ils étaient en couple. Du moins l'étaient-ils dans l'intimité, car même s'ils s'aimaient passionnément, rien au BAU ne pouvait laisser entrevoir leur relation.

Ils étaient atypiques. Physiquement d'abord... Ils semblaient Goliath et David, le chêne et le roseau. Morgan : fort, viril et un rien macho d'apparence et Reid : une brindille frêle à la dégaine incertaine.

Moralement ensuite : Ils représentaient l'opposé entre l'impulsivité et la réflexion, entre la colère qui s'exprimait parfois par les poings et la colère qui grondait insidieusement sans jamais exploser.

Ainsi étaient-ils caricaturés par leurs amis, leurs collègues et même leur propre famille. Ils étaient deux êtres humains dissociés formant désormais un tandem de choc.

Ce qu'eux seuls savaient était caché bien loin derrière les apparences. Reid connaissait la partie sombre de Morgan, cette face cachée où il enfermait ses propres souffrances et meurtrissures.

Et Morgan avait pris le temps de connaître la partie forte de Reid, celle qui faisait de lui (à de rares occasions) un être certain de maîtriser la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Quoiqu'il arrive, ils étaient certains de contrebalancer l'un et l'autre leurs faiblesses.

Rien n'avait transparut, absolument rien jusqu'à ce jour. Aaron Hotchner, l'air abattu et renfrogné, apparut sur la plateforme du BAU.

-'Reid, dans mon bureau'. Dit-il d'une voix sans équivoque.

Ne tardant pas, le jeune homme se leva, l'incompréhension sur son visage. Qu'avait-il encore fait ?

Hotch l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui, reprit sa chaise et poussa un lourd soupir.

-'Tu peux me dire où est Morgan ?'

Reid ne s'attendait sûrement pas à cette question et il n'en savait diable rien.

-'J'en sais rien... pourquoi vous me le demandez ?'

Hotch soupira à nouveau.

-'Ecoute Reid, je n'ai rien voulu dire aux autres pour ne pas les inquiéter mais j'ai reçu ça par email...' répondit-il, tendant au jeune agent une photo d'un homme métissé, de taille et de corpulence égale à celle de Derek Morgan mais son visage était bien heureusement différent.

-'Il ne répond pas aux appels, son beeper ne fonctionne pas et on est sans nouvelles.'

-'Vous avez essayé son appartement ? La salle de sport ?' demanda Reid, la tension commençant à monter. Hotch le remarqua. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Spencer Reid de paniquer à la vue d'une simple photo. En temps normal, il aurait demandé ce que cette preuve avait comme rapport avec son ami, mais il ne le fit pas. Connaissant les liens profonds d'amitié qui unissaient les deux hommes, Hotch ne releva pas, du moins pas encore. Il aurait tout le temps de le faire sous de meilleurs auspices.

-'On a fouillé tous les endroits où il pourrait être. Tu n'as pas une idée d'un endroit dont il t'aurait parlé à toi et toi seul ?' demanda Hotch, insistant sur les derniers mots.

Reid se mit immédiatement sur la défensive mais il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à la persuasion et à l'observation de son boss.

-'Vous voulez dire comme une place secrète ? Pourquoi m'en aurait-il parlé ?'

Hotch perdit son calme et son sang froid, tout aussi inquiet par ce qui pourrait se passer pour Morgan.

-'Je t'en prie Reid, épargne-moi tes mensonges confectionnés pour m'empêcher de plonger dans tes retranchements. Je me fiche de savoir quelle relation vous entretenez Morgan et toi...'

-'Quelle relation ?' coupa Spencer, les sourcils froncés, feignant de ne pas comprendre.

-'Reid, c'est de la vie de Morgan qu'il s'agit peut-être ici... il me faut une info'.

S'affaissant dans son fauteuil, le jeune agent se mit à réfléchir et tomba sur la seule conclusion possible :

-'Il m'a dit un jour qu'il aimait se ressourcer au Great Smoky, c'est dans les Appalaches. Il a une cabane dans la montagne là-bas. Il ne prend jamais son portable quand il y va. Mais je comprends pas Hotch... il nous aurait prévenu s'il comptait y aller'.

Hotchner se leva, posa la main sur l'épaule de Reid et lui dit :

-'Peut-être, mais pour l'instant, c'est la seule piste qu'on a'.

Sortant de son bureau, il appela l'équipe et les fit se réunir dans la grande salle. JJ étant toujours absente et Rossi en déplacement à un congrès en Europe, Hotch et Reid ne pouvaient compter que sur Garcia et eux-mêmes afin de résoudre le cas Morgan.

-'Garcia, je veux que tu me périmètres la zone de Great Smoky en me notant toutes les cabanes de chasseurs que tu y trouveras.'

-'Bien patron... il y en a 23 dans un périmètre de 5 km'.

Hotch se tourna vers Reid :

-'Réfléchis. Il a sûrement du te dire autre chose'.

-'Je sais pas Hotch, il m'a parlé d'un lac...' répondit-il, les yeux dans le vague pendant que Garcia encodait les maigres données dans le pc.

-'Y'en a 6 patron et 10 cabanes se trouvant à proximité'.

-'Parfait, ça réduit notre champ d'action. On se retrouve au Jet dans 20 minutes. On reste en contact Garcia'.

Elle tout comme Reid étaient inquiets, chacun tenant à Morgan pour des raisons bien différentes. Et seule Pénélope Garcia était au courant de l'homosexualité de Derek Morgan, l'ayant découvert en le poussant dans ses retranchements, il lui avait tout avoué.

-'T'en fais pas chaton, on va le retrouver. J'suis sure qu'il n'a rien'.

Vingt minutes plus tard, comme prévu, ils embarquèrent à deux à bord du Jet. C'était une situation étrange et un peu embarrassante, n'ayant jamais été expérimentée avant. Reid ne parla pas, ses pensées désespérément tournées vers Morgan. Il avait peur de le perdre pour de bon, d'être encore une fois cet agent qui n'avait pas pu sauver une victime.

Hotch prit la parole, sortant Reid de ses pensées :

-'Spencer, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe avec Derek.'

Le jeune homme regardait toujours par le hublot et répondit dans le vague :

-'Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez'.

-'Je ne suis pas dupe. Je sais que Derek et toi êtes bien plus que de simples amis et collègues'.

Reid se tourna finalement vers lui et planta son regard droit dans le sien. Hotch sentit que quelque chose avait résolument changé chez le jeune homme, quelque chose qu'il n'appréciait guère.

-'On s'aime' déclara Reid de but en blanc avec une sorte de sarcasme dans la voix 'Pourquoi, ça vous dérange ?' demanda-t-il ensuite sur le ton du défi.

-'Fais attention Reid' répondit Hotch, dont la voix oscillait entre la colère et l'avertissement. 'Je n'ai rien comme les gens comme vous'.

Cette phrase plus que tout autre choqua Spencer. Elle avait été prononcée avec véhémence et il lui semblait que même s'il avait lui-même changé, il ne reconnaissait pas Aaron Hotchner dans ses mots.

-'Les gens comme nous ?!? Des gens à part, dans une société à part, étiquetés et rejetés, c'est ça ?' répondit Spencer, définitivement hors de lui.

-'Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton !' éructa Hotchner, se demandant qui hurlerait le plus fort. Il posa sa main sur le bras de Reid qui le rejeta avec violence.

-'Et vous je vous interdis de me toucher ! Votre mépris envers nous est pire que ma colère envers vous. Je vous pensais plus ouvert que ça... j'avais tord'.

Reid s'assit de l'autre côté de l'appareil, reprenant le chemin perdu vers ses pensées. Les larmes d'énervement et d'angoisse lui montaient aux yeux mais il se refusait de les laisser perler. Il tourna furtivement son regard vers Hotch et ce qu'il vit lui fit, pour la première fois, peur : deux yeux bleus le regardaient, emplis de haine.

Ils atterrirent quelques minutes plus tard et durant tout le trajet en voiture qui les conduisit vers le point de départ des recherches, aucun mot ni regard ne fut échangé pendant plusieurs minutes quant enfin, Hotch se livra :

-'Reid, ce n'est pas contre vous.'

Le jeune agent ne comprenait pas mais vit dans le regard de son aîné une sorte de mélancolie et de tristesse.

-'Vous savez ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ?' demanda-t-il timidement, espérant ne pas se tromper sur son intuition.

Hotch poussa un lourd soupir.

-'Je l'ai su. J'avais 14 ans, c'était le premier. Quand je suis rentré chez moi, mon père m'a battu tellement fort que d'après les médecins, j'ai failli y rester. Depuis ce jour, il n'a fait que m'humilier. Ca s'est su dans toute la ville. Le garçon avec qui j'étais n'a pas supporté la pression'.

Reid resta silencieux quelques instants avant de demander, les yeux fixés sur Hotch qui regardait la route :

-'Comment ça s'est finit ?'

Hotch ne le regardait pas, se concentrant sur la route et ses souvenirs, pour éviter de dévoiler sa peine à Reid.

-'Il s'est suicidé'.

Avec ces mots prirent fin la conversation entre les deux agents et Reid tourna la tête pour contempler les montagnes et réfléchir. Il savait à présent que Hotch n'avait rien de particulier contre eux, mais qu'il avait plutôt peur des conséquences de la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Sur ce, Reid pardonna définitivement son aîné de s'être emporté.

Ils arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard en haut d'une colline où ils garèrent le 4x4. Devant eux, s'étendaient ironiquement deux sentiers et, d'un regard entendu, chacun en emprunta un. Hotch prit à gauche alors que Reid suivait à présent seul le sentier de droite. Alors qu'il marchait, un plan des chalets alentours dans ses mains, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa relation avec Morgan. Il était évident qu'il l'aimait et que son compagnon éprouvait les mêmes sentiments. Mais il craignait aussi, bien que la société dans laquelle ils vivaient ait fortement évolué, que leur homosexualité soit prise à parti et qu'ils soient, d'une façon où d'une autre, persécutés. N'importe quel détraqué pourrait les prendre pour cible et les kidnapper, les torturer ou les tuer. Pire encore, ils pourraient faire pression sur leurs proches... Reid savait bien qu'ils devraient en discuter à un moment où un autre mais pour le moment, il se concentra sur ses recherches.

Il arriva à la bordure d'un chalet et vit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années sur le seuil de la porte.

-'Bonjour. Je suis l'agent Spencer Reid, du FBI'.

Avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin, l'homme lui répondit :

-'Vous cherchez Derek Morgan, hein ?' dit-il, ce à quoi Reid se contenta d'acquiescer. 'Sa cabane est un peu plus haut dans la montagne. Vous pouvez pas la rater, elle surplombe un immense lac.'

Il remercia vivement l'homme avant de continuer son chemin.

Il arriva au lieu dit quelques minutes plus tard et vit ce qui ressemblait plus à un grand chalet lumineux qu'à une petite cabane. En bois blanc, elle était juchée à flanc de colline et surplombait un immense lac aux eaux turquoise.

La porte d'entrée n'étant pas verrouillée, Reid l'ouvrit précipitamment et appela Morgan plusieurs fois. Finalement, il vit son compagnon étendu dans le canapé, les traits tirés mais apparemment serein, alors qu'il dormait profondément.

Reid, rassuré par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, passa une main sur les épaules de Derek puis sortit afin de prévenir Hotch de la situation. Mais alors qu'il voulu se retourner, la main de Morgan agrippa son poignet, le forçant à rester en place.

-'Reid ? Que fais-tu ici ?' demanda Morgan, toujours un peu groggy.

Décontenancé par la simplicité des paroles de son homme, Spencer s'assit à ses côtés et, ne sachant pas ce qui lui prenait, fondit sur son aîné pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Morgan se releva assez pour se trouver face à face avec son jeune amant, agrippant ses cheveux et approfondissant leur étreinte. Alors que sa main commençait à déboutonner la chemise du jeune homme et que ce dernier caressait le torse de Morgan, ils purent entendre un raclement de gorge et se retournèrent vers l'origine du bruit, rougissant tous deux lorsqu'ils aperçurent Hotch sur le pas de la porte.

-'Hotch ! Mais que... comment ?' demanda Reid, ne s'attendant pas à le voir.

-'Je suis arrivé à la première cabane et l'homme m'a décrit parfaitement le lieu où tu étais Morgan. Je suis donc revenu sur mes pas et... je vous ai trouvés...' dit-il, ses joues prenant une légère teinte rosée alors qu'un sourire malicieux s'étirait sur son visage.

Derek, pas encore au courant du passé d'Hotchner, ne savait plus où se mettre, mais la pression rassurante des doigts de Reid sur lui firent redevenir confiant.

-'Bon, je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire alors... considérez que je vous donne un week-end de libre'.

Les deux agents sourirent à ce congé surprise, sachant qu'ils auraient tout le temps d'approfondir leur étreinte et de parler de tout et de rien. D'enfin prendre le temps de vivre, en somme.

Alors qu'il avait passé la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, Hotchner revint sur ses pas et leur lança un sourire malicieux en disant :

-'Ne faites pas trop de bêtises, les enfants' leur glissa-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller définitivement.

-'Merde' s'exclama Derek, les yeux agrandis par la stupeur, ce qui arracha un sourire à son compagnon qui le rassura :

-'T'en fais pas, Hotch comprends. Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard' lui répondit-il, laissant son aîné lever ses sourcils, perplexe. Après tout, ils auraient bien le temps d'en discuter plus tard.

Morgan se leva, prenant Reid par la main et l'enlaça tendrement.

-'Tu m'as manqué' lui dit-il tout simplement, d'une voix douce et rassurante. Il était là, bien vivant et tout allait bien. C'est ce que se sermonnait le jeune homme depuis quelques minutes.

-'Et toi tu nous a foutus à tous une peur bleue. Garcia pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps tant elle était inquiète, Hotch était énervé comme un pit-bull et moi, je ne tenais plus en place'.

Conscient de la peine et du tord qu'il avait fait à ses amis, Morgan baissa la tête, honteux. Mais en même temps, il avait une sacrée bonne raison, même s'il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à venir ici, dans son refuge. Il préférait tout avouer directement à son compagnon, par respect ou peut-être, par lassitude.

-'Ma mère est morte' déclara-t-il simplement, les yeux perdus sur le sol, laissant Reid bouche bée de confusion et de gêne.

Reid tenta de se ressaisir suite à cette révélation et devant la peine de son amant, il ne savait pas que faire. Il avait envie de le rassurer, de s'excuser d'avoir été si bête ou de le prendre dans ses bras. Pour toute réponse, il dit :

-'Je... je sais pas quoi te dire, Derek'.

Son aîné préférait cela. Il en avait assez des « je suis désolé », « oh mon pauvre ami », le pire étant « sincères condoléances ». Combien de fois n'avait-il pas lui-même répété cela aux familles des victimes ? Et aujourd'hui, voila qu'il était de l'autre côté de la barrière et comprenait exactement le malaise qu'ils pouvaient ressentir. Il se jura que la prochaine fois qu'il aurait à prononcer ces mots, il réfléchirait au moyen de le faire et que ses paroles refléteraient la sincérité.

-'Alors ne dis rien' répondit-il, un mince sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il embrassait doucement son jeune ami. Il avait besoin de tendresse et d'affection, se sentant plus que tout seul au monde à présent. Bien sur, il avait toujours sa sœur et maintenant, il avait Reid. Mais ce sentiment ne se décidait pas à le quitter. Il avait besoin de lui et Spencer le savait très bien. C'était souvent comme ça entre eux. Ils se voyaient quand l'un ou l'autre, parfois les deux, avaient eu une journée difficile, un cas éprouvant ou une nuit d'horreur. Leur façon de faire l'amour était directement liée à la teneur de leur journée. S'ils avaient cruellement besoin d'oublier, ils s'abandonnaient comme deux animaux en rut, l'un étant toujours là pour raviver la passion de l'autre. S'ils avaient besoin d'effacer la tristesse, leurs corps se rapprochaient en une mouvance invisible avec une délicatesse telle que même la plus légère et douce des plumes n'avait rien à leur envier. Ils se perdaient en eux pour mieux se retrouver et c'était ça qui faisait toute la force de leur amour. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de l'expliquer, ils le vivaient simplement, sans se poser de question.

Leur baiser se fit plus intense et Reid sentit très bien le désespoir qui habitait son compagnon, chose fort peu commune pour Derek Morgan qui, aux yeux de tous, n'avait aucune faille. Mais Spencer savait très bien qu'il n'en était rien et que derrière ce masque et ce mur qu'il s'était bâti, Morgan souffrait de ces quelques erreurs du passé et de ces blessures qui l'avaient frappé. Il fut cependant surpris d'entendre son compagnon lui murmurer :

-'Je t'aime Spencer. Ne m'abandonne pas...' lui dit-il, prenant son visage entre ses mains et le caressant doucement.

Morgan refusait de l'admettre, et après tout qui aurait cru qu'un grand gaillard baraqué comme lui réagirait ainsi ?, mais il avait peur. Peur de perdre les gens qu'il aimait, peur de perdre Reid. Mais pour toute réponse à sa supplique, le jeune homme lui rendit un baiser passionné et lui murmura, entre deux baisers :

-'Jamais je ne te laisserai. Laisse-moi t'aimer...'

Complètement enivrés l'un par l'autre, ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers mais, trop pris par l'envie de posséder son homme, Reid l'arrêta.

-'Non, ici...'

Morgan ne put s'empêcher de soulever un sourcil perplexe. Ils n'avaient jamais poussé leur relation aussi loin. Ils étaient habitués à faire l'amour dans un lit ou un canapé confortable mais en tout cas, couchés. Jamais ils n'avaient encore expérimenté un autre lieu ou une autre position. Cette idée lui plut immédiatement et, pour tout avouer, son désir pour Reid ne pouvait attendre.

Mais il se surprit également à sentir le jeune homme prendre les commandes, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas mais qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Morgan.

Il poussa un grognement d'impatience quand il se sentit acculé contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Reid passa ses doigts sous le t-shirt de son amant, dessinant des volutes sur son torse et le faisant gémir de plaisir puis, entreprit de le lui retirer, ce qui fut fait en deux mouvements. Enfin débarrassé de la barrière de tissu, il déposa de longs et langoureux baisers le long du torse de son amant qui appréciait la sensation de la langue brûlante du jeune homme sur sa peau. Il ferma les yeux, s'appuyant d'avantage contre le comptoir en bois de la cuisine, alors que Reid descendait sur son corps. Morgan passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme et l'agrippa fermement quand il sentit l'air froid heurter son érection. Leurs regards emplis de désir et de luxure se croisèrent et Derek ne put retenir un gémissement contenté lorsqu'il sentit la langue magique de son amant prendre possession de sa virilité. Reid savait pertinemment comment lui faire perdre tous ses moyens et, bien que personne n'aurait jamais parié sur le jeune homme en matière de sexe, il n'était décidément pas si potache que cela.

Avant que la situation ne puisse aller plus loin, Reid se releva, ce qui força Morgan à ouvrir les yeux. Les lèvres de son amant se posèrent sur les siennes, où il pouvait sentir la propre odeur musquée de son corps. Jamais il ne crut entendre plus érotique que le :

-'Tourne-toi' rauque et affamé prononcé par le jeune homme dans un souffle chaud au creux de son oreille.

Il ne se fit pas prier pour s'exécuter et s'appuya fermement contre le comptoir de bois dur qui contrastait avec la douceur de sa peau.

-'Reid, tout est dans la chambre'. Dit-il, ce qui fit malicieusement sourire son amant qui avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Il vit le jeune homme agripper une bouteille d'huile d'olive qui traînait là et en badigeonner ses mains généreusement avant d'arracher un gémissement à Morgan lorsqu'il sentit deux, puis trois doigts, s'introduire en lui. Que Reid prenne l'initiative le surprit mais bien souvent, c'est lui qui était le « dominant » dans leurs ébats. Il se dit que finalement, il était heureux que le jeune homme renverse le pôle.

Il avait vraiment pensé à tout lorsqu'il entendit le bruit sec que produisait le déchirement de l'emballage du préservatif que son homme avait sorti de la poche de son jean. Son propre pantalon était à ses chevilles et il pouvait sentir le torse nu du jeune homme contre son dos, alors qu'il n'avait baissé son jean que de quelques centimètres, sachant que Morgan adorait sentir le contraste du tissu sur sa peau nue.

Il agrippa le comptoir à pleines mains quand il sentit Spencer le pénétrer tendrement, le souffle chaud de son amant au creux de son cou et de son épaule. Agrippant ses hanches, Reid s'enfonça plus profondément en lui, leur arrachant à tous deux un gémissement de plaisir.

Leurs mouvements doux se firent plus saccadés et Morgan peinait à ne pas prononcer le prénom de son amant dans un souffle court.

Alors qu'il continuait ses mouvements, Reid reprit le sexe de son homme entre ses doigts et continua à le branler au rythme effréné de ses va et vient, ce qui rendit Morgan complètement fou et lui arrachait des soupirs extatiques.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux hommes pour se calquer sur le rythme de l'autre et jouir simultanément, Reid enfouissant sa tête au creux du cou de Morgan qui pencha sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers langoureux pendant que Morgan finissait de nettoyer les doigts de son amant avec un essuie qui traînait par là et que Reid se retirait à regret. Exténués, ils se débarrassèrent du reste de leurs vêtements qui jonchaient à présent le sol et se dirigèrent vers le divan où ils échouèrent tous les deux. Cette fois, Reid se coucha en premier, invitant Morgan à le rejoindre et à se blottir dans ses bras. Il savait qu'ils devraient parler, mais ils avaient tout un week-end pour le faire. D'ici là, ils allaient profiter du repos et du calme des environs pour se ressourcer. Et ils allaient profiter chacun l'un de l'autre. La mort de la mère de Morgan avait appris une chose à Reid, ou plutôt, elle le lui avait rappelé : La vie est trop courte.

Qui pouvait savoir ce qui arriverait demain ? La semaine prochaine ? S'il serait encore là ?

Il préféra ne pas y penser, déposant un doux baiser sur le front de son amant qui se cala bien contre lui, lui prononçant un silencieux « merci » du bout des lèvres. Ce simple mot impliquait tant de choses. Merci d'être là, de m'accepter tel que je suis et de ne pas m'abandonner. Merci de m'aimer, merci d'être toi.

Ils étaient heureux, ils étaient libres. Ils étaient complets. Ils avaient réussi à emprisonner le temps dans une bulle d'or. L'éternité leur appartenait...

« Le couple heureux qui se reconnaît dans l'amour défie l'univers et le temps ; il se suffit, il réalise l'absolu. »

[Simone de Beauvoir]


End file.
